Certain techniques are known for controlling an automotive vehicle engine. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,065 discloses a method for selectively adjusting an amount of fuel to an engine in a vehicle. The method includes providing an amount of fuel to the engine based on a desired output of the engine. An electric machine is commanded to control the engine speed based on driver input. An output error of the engine is determined based on the command to the electric machine. The amount of fuel provided to the engine is adjusted when at least one predetermined condition is met, including the output error of the engine being greater than a predetermined amount.